


Сердце Дракона.

by Sergej



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergej/pseuds/Sergej
Summary: Масамунэ обсуждает планы на будущее. АУ.





	Сердце Дракона.

Катакура Кодзюро знал все.  
За долгие годы Масамунэ уже успел к этому привыкнуть. Вот и сейчас, он смотрел на него, слушал, что он говорил и был полностью с ним согласен. Потому что тот действительно знал. Знал, что будет лучше для семьи, для будущего и для своего господина...  
\- Юки - прекрасная партия, - настойчиво повторял он. - Она из влиятельной семьи, наследница Такеды и сама по себе очень красива.  
\- Можно найти и покрасивее, - ухмыльнулся Масамунэ. - И поскромнее!  
\- Юки - очень порядочная девушка! - настаивал Кодзюро. - Она не бегает за парнями, как остальные! К тому же вы ей нравитесь, Масамунэ-сама.  
\- Да? Что то не заметил. В последний раз, на тренировке, она меня так приложила по голове, что ты кинулся врача искать.  
\- Это вышло случайно. К тому же она тоже очень волновалась. Даже расплакалась.  
\- Что то не припоминаю... Ты уверен?  
\- Конечно. Вы же ей еще свой платок отдали.  
\- Платок? Ну да, платок, - Масамунэ умолк и задумался.  
А Катакура Кодзюро продолжал говорить. Все о том же, вернее, о той же. О Санаде Юки. Она была из прекрасной семьи и могла бы обеспечить ему прекрасное будущее. Да и в настоящем, ему очень бы пригодилась поддержка старика Такеды. Ведь с каждым днем, этот выскочка, Хидэеси становился все сильнее и опаснее... Достаточно того, что его уже поддерживали те же Маэда, да и возможно, Мори Мотонари. С тех пор, как у него побывала Такенака Ханбей, юрист-консультант и по совместительству еще любовница Хидэеси, Мотонари сильно изменился и уж точно спутался с этой... Черт бы ее побрал, крашеной и двуличной девкой!  
Масамунэ вздохнул. На мгновение перед его глазами предстала Юки. Искренняя и смелая, добрая и доверчивая, прекрасная, как ясный день. Юки! Разве можно не любить ее? И Масамунэ ее любил. Любил, за все качества, только что перечисленные Катакурой Кодзюро, вот только...  
\- Кодзюро...  
\- Да, Масамунэ-сама?  
\- Кодзюро, за что ты любишь Ханбей?


End file.
